The Bad Boy & The Song Writer
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Austin Moon is the bad boy of Marino High and is declared "Untameable" Ally is the good girl and is normally the one who can tame the bad; when Ally agrees to watch Austin in detention things start new for the two; will they become friends and maybe more? Or will there friends and family keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

The Bad Boy & The Song Writer - A Austin & Ally Fanfition...

**A/N - Well it has been a long while since I wrote any fics but I got this idea after reading a lot of stories and watching some Austin & Ally and I really wanted to write it! So here is chapter one and I really hope you all enjoy it this will be 100% Asully! :) Anyway as normal I own nothing from Austin & Ally so please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Austin Moon was board; he was currently sitting in detention; nothing new there; and he was alone and board. The only reason Austin was alone was because his brother Riker Moon had decided to sneak out of detention once more like always.

But the reason Austin was in detention, well let's just say it involved some soap, a water fountain, a sled, and some fun. As always he got in trouble just for trying to bring a little fun into Marino High; because apparently it wasn't allowed.

"Moon's; my best and brightest student is going to take over and watch detention for me." Mr. Jason stated with a look.

"Wow like I care." Austin said as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and laied his head on the desk.

"Yeah well you should because if she tells me anything bad about you; well let's just say you might be considered for expulsion." Mr. Jason said as Austin sent him a confused look. "There in here." Mr. Jason called.

Whenever Mr. Jason called for the student Austin looked up in interest to see who had volunteered to watch him. Ever detention was the same; Mr. Jason would try to find someone to "tame" the Moon family; as he put it and it never worked.

Each time someone came in; they'd quit school the next day; leave state and change their names; well that was what the rumors were anyway. But something about this student seemed different and Austin couldn't help but stare at her instantly.

"Now Miss. Dawson; if he or Riker get's out of line and tries anything; let me know." Mr. Jason said as the girl nodded.

"Of course Mr. Jason and I promise you that Austin and Riker will be different when we leave here." The student said.

"Thank you dear; god bless you." Mr. Jason said as he turned to Austin. "Austin; Riker; this is Ally Dawson." He added.

"Um; hi." Austin said in an uncertian voice as he awkwardly waved to her; she waved back and said hi as well.

"Wait a minuet...where's Riker?" Mr. Jason asked as he finally noticed that Riker was no longer in the room.

"Oh um he told me to tell you that; you suck eggs; and that this wasn't worth his time." Austin said as Mr. Jones sighed.

"Very well; I'll find and or get a hold of him, now you be good for Ally got it Moon?" Mr. Jason asked as Austin frowned.

With that Mr. Jason was gone and left Austin and Ally to awkwardly stand and or sit around in the class room. Both students were looking at one another like they were trying to have some mental conversation but got nothing.

Ally had moved over to the teachers desk and placed her book bag down and sat down in the chair facing Austin. But no words were said as they continued to awkwardly stare at one another as they thought of what to say.

"So um; your the famous Austin Moon; I've always heard about?" Ally asked as she leaned back in the chair.

"Yup that's me." Austin said as he sent her a questioned look. "So um, your the famous straight A student I always hear about?" Austin asked as Ally sat up and sent him a look.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ally asked with a little bit of hurt in her voice.

"Oh um; nothing! I wasn't trying to call you a good two shoes or anything I was - " Austin began as Ally started to laugh.

"Dude Austin chill; I was only playing you." Ally said as Austin sent her a death glare and then smiled at her laugh.

"That was not funny at all..." Austin said as Ally sat there and laughed; this was going to be interesting...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter one! Not much but it's a start off and well I hope you all liked it. Also chapter two will come soon and thanks so much for reading like I said I'm a little rusty since I haven't wrote in a while but I still hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Chapter 2

The Bad Boy & The Song Writer - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK! Anyway as normal I do no own anything from Austin & Ally or R5 so please enjoy chapter two! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Twenty minuets had passed since Ally had arrived and Austin was pretty sure that detention was no longer boring. Then again the whole time Austin kept looking at Ally he wondered why he had never seen her in school before.

Sure they both went to Marino High but the school was big and Austin only really focused on his family and his friend Dez. Plus he didn't have any classes with Ally and he never saw her in the hallways; he wondered if they were in the same grade.

"Got a staring problem Moon?" Ally asked as Austin snapped out of his thoughts.

"Um; no." Austin said with a look towards Ally who smiled and rolled her eyes.

"So question; why are you always in trouble?" Ally asked with wonder as she wrote in her book that was on the desk.

"I'm not always in trouble; just most of the time; there's a difference." Austin said with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah okay whatever you say." Ally said as she continued to write in her book.

Both went silent once more as two voices interrupted them and were heard. The classroom door swung open and Mr. Jason came back into the room with Austin brother Riker; who had a smirk on his face. He was tossed into the room once more.

Riker had sent Austin a look who shrugged and sat down next to him. Plopping his feet onto his desk Riker leaned back and placed his arms behind his head; he and Austin were so different it wasn't even funny at all.

"I'm telling you this is a mistake! A mistake!" Riker yelled once more before Mr. James rolled his eyes and closed the door.

"And I'm telling you that you shouldn't have tried to leave in the first place." Austin said as he rolled his eyes.

"What did you say to me?" Riker asked in a serious tone as he turned and sent Austin a look.

"Um; nothing." Austin said more quieter.

"It better have been nothing." Riker said with annoyed look.

"Riker be nice and both of you be quiet this is detention." Ally said from the teachers desk.

"And who are you?" Riker asked with wonder as he sent Ally a look.

"My name is Ally Dawson and I'm here to make sure you don't cause any trouble." Ally said as Riker began to laugh.

"This is a joke right?" Riker asked as he looked at Austin who shook his head.

"No it is not and so far Austin has surprisingly been good; now I have to make sure your good as well." Ally explained.

"Ugh some one kill me now." Riker said as Austin and Ally rolled there eyes.

"Anyway um; Ally I was wondering what grade are you in?" Austin asked with wonder as he looked at the girl.

"I'm in the same grade as you; tenth." Ally said as Austin nodded.

"Then how come I've never seen you before?" Austin asked with wonder as he looked at Ally.

"Because we ave no classes together and my friend Trish always tells me to stay away from you." Ally explained with a look.

"Oh so you listen to your friend then hu?" Riker asked in annoyed tone as Ally went to answer.

They were interrupted before Ally could answer and Mr. James came into the room annoying that detention was over and that Austin and Ally could leave. Riker had to stay behind to be talked to and told Austin to wait for him.

Knowing that Riker would get upset if he left without him Austin sat outside the room and waited like he was told too. Ally was about to leave when Austin stopped her; she turned and sat down on the bench next to him.

"So um; you never told us; do you listen to your friend Trish is it?" Austin asked with wonder as Ally looked at him.

"I don't always listen to her; she just knows who the bad kids are and apparently your one of them." Ally said with a smile.

"I'm not all that bad."Austin said as Ally turned to him.

"Really? And I'm suppose to believe that?" Ally asked with wonder as she laughed to herself a bit.

"I'll prove it to you; how about tomorrow you have lunch with me; my family; and our friends?" Austin asked with hope.

"I don't know..." Ally said with a uncertain.

"How about this; I'll be waiting in the lunch room; and if you can get away and come; then I'll know." Austin said.

"And if I don't...?" Ally asked with wonder and interest.

"Then I won't ever bother you again or your friends." Austin said with a smile as Ally thought for a moment.

"Deal; and I'll think about it." Ally said as she and Austin shook hands; just as Riker came out of the room.

"Austin time to go." Riker called in annoyance and anger as he began to walk down the hallway.

"Alright so I'll be waiting to see you tomorrow." Austin said as he stood and waved goodbye.

Ally watched as Austin and Riker walked out of the school. She was left there alone to think about the invite Austin had given her and wondered what she should do. The only thing Ally hoped was that if she did go see them at lunch; Trish wouldn't be mad...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter two! How was it? Good? Bad? Wonder what Ally's gonna chose? Well if you want to know I guess you'll have to review so I can update! Also thanks so much for reading and everyone I know your reading so please if you do REVIEW! I love hearing all your thoughts! Chapter three coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Chapter 3

The Bad Boy & The Song Writer - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Wow thanks so much for all of your reviews from the last two chapters you guys are AWESOME! So I decided to update for all of you; and as normal I own nothing so please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Next Day With Ally

For Ally Dawson the school life was pretty awesome! She had great friends; good grades; the teachers all loved her; and she was one of the most popular girls at Marino High which in her opinion was amazing. And it was all thanks to her friend Trish!

Speaking of Trish; the two girls were sitting in their fourth period class waiting for the bell to ring so they can go to lunch. After all they'd be able to speak to one another and plus Ally was still debating on the whole Austin deal yesterday.

"Ally...Ally...ALLY!" Trish yelled while clapping her hands in front of Ally's face.

"Hu!?" Ally asked with wonder as she looked up at her friend in confusion.

"It's time for lunch; the bell rung." Trish said as Ally looked around and the room and noticed that everyone else was gone.

"Oh; well then let's go to lunch." Ally said as she gathered her things and followed Trish out the door way.

Once they arrived to the cafeteria Ally and Trish were greeted by their friends. Their group of friends consisted of Kira; Cassidy; Trent (Trish's boyfriend); Brooke; and Elliot. So there weren't many of them; but they all got alone pretty well.

As soon as Ally and Trish had set their things down Ally stood for a moment and looked around the lunch room to try and possibly see if she could find Austin and his table; so far nothing. Instead she headed to the lunch line with Trish and Kira.

"So what are you going to get to eat today guys?" Kira asked as they made it up to the line where they had to wait.

"I don't know; anything is better then the crappy Boso Sticks there selling us." Trish said as Ally and Kira nodded.

"What about you Kira?" Ally wondered as they moved up enough to start getting their food.

"I am getting some pizza." Kira said as she grabbed a tray.

"Awesome definatlly a lot better then Boso Sticks." Ally said as Trish laughed and nodded.

Ally turned to grab a tray from the cafeteria women and turned to leave. She paid for her lunch and joined Trish and Kira to walk back to their table together; once more she was looking for Austin's table and almost gave up when she spotted it.

There was Austin with Riker on the other side of the room with a bunch of people that Ally has never seen her in life. She smiled though and began to think of something to get out of being around Trish so she could see Austin and his friends.

"Hey um; guys I don't think I'm gonna eat with you today." Ally said as everyone looked up at her in shock.

"What!?" Everyone asked with an upset tone.

"But Ally your like our leader and we need our leader!" Brooke said with a look.

"I know but I'm gonna go eat in the Library so I get some extra studying in." Ally said instantly as she turned and left.

"I thought you couldn't eat in the Library..." Cassidy said with confusion as everyone looked at her in annoyance.

Walking as fast as she could so none of her friends saw her she headed out like she was heading to the upstairs but turned down another hallway instead and headed for the other side of the lunch room instead. She finally arrived to the table.

Instantly when Ally arrived to the table she smiled and looked to the other side of the room to make sure no one was looking for her at all; luckily all her friends had went on with their lives thinking Ally really went to the Library for the time.

"Ally!" Austin's voice called as Ally turned and looked up at him; he was smiling and waving to her; she walked over.

"Hey Austin; guys." Ally said as everyone but Austin stared at Ally in confusion.

"Austin why is goody-two-shoes here?" A red headed boy asked as Austin looked at him.

"Relax; I invited her; she's cool." Austin said as he motioned for Ally to sit down next to him; which she did.

"Hey there curls sup?" Riker asked from the other side of the table with a smirk at Ally.

"Nothing you?" Ally asked with wonder; she was still kind of nervous about this.

"Anyway let me introduce you to everyone Ally." Austin said as he gestured to people. "This Riker; which you know; our brothers Ryland and Rocky." Austin said with a smile. "Our sister Rydel." Austin added as he pointed to a blond girl.

"Hi." Rydel said as she waved to Ally who waved back.

"My red headed best buddy since birth Dez." Austin added as he pointed to Dez. "Dallas a family friend; and Ellington another family friend who we call Ratliff." Austin explained once more. "Also Debby Ryan; and Bridgit Mendler who are both friends with Rydel." Austin finished as the two girls and everyone else waved to Ally; she smiled at all of them.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Ally said as they nodded to her as well.

"Let me introduce you to the outcast of the school." Austin said as he took a bow; everyone cheered in agreement.

"Outcast; why are you the outcast?" Ally asked with wonder as she looked at them.

"Reasons you'll never understand; at least not yet." Austin said as Ally nodded in understandment.

Ally smiled and leaned against Austin who surprisingly he didn't seem to have any problems with it at all. Enjoying the rest of her lunch Ally talked to Rydel; Debby; and Bridgit; she had gotten to know them pretty well as well as everyone else.

When lunch was over Austin had politely asked to walk Ally to her next class and at first she worried about it; but she allowed him to walk her; for some reason she loved being around him. They stopped when they made it to Ally's class.

"So when will I see you again Dawson?" Austin asked with wonder as he looked at her with a smile.

"Um; maybe tomorrow; unless you want to stop by my dad's music store; I work there." Ally explained with happiness.

"Your dad owns a music store?" Austin asked as Ally nodded.

"Yeah it's called Sonic Boom." Ally said as Austin nodded and thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah I know the store; sure I'll drop by after school." Austin said with a smile.

"Awesome see you later then Moon?" Ally asked as Austin nodded; he pulled her into a hug for a moment before he left.

Ally was left to stand there in confusion about the hug; until she smiled; shrugged her shoulder's; and headed to class. In fact Ally was so confused and focused on getting to class; she didn't even notice someone watching her from across the hall...

* * *

**A/N - AW! He hugged her already! Sorry lol I love Asully! :) Anyways thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter four coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Chapter 4

The Bad Boy & The Song Writer - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AWESOME! Anyway here is more Asully in this chapter and a little twist as well lol :) As normal I own nothing so please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

After School With Austin

Today was one of the best days of Austin's life! Ever since Ally came over to his table at lunch; he knew that she had some kind of interest in him just like he had in her; and he knew they were going to be great friends. It made him so happy!

So now that school was over; Austin was taking Ally's information and heading over to Sonic Boom where she worked. He was hoping that she was there so he could see her again; besides it would be a good reason to go.

Normally Austin never went near Sonic Boom since the store was kind of competing with his parents mattress store; but Ally was his reason to go; his family didn't even know he was going over there at all. He smiled bigger when he arrived.

"Here is your change; the trumpets are over there; and no this isn't the eye doctor!" Ally said as Austin walked in.

Instantly he was impressed with how good she was with the costumers. For some reason; she was able to handle everything at once where as Austin was completely different; he always had to get his family's help when it got to busy at their store.

Ally's back was turned to him and suddenly he had an idea. He quickly walked up to her and as soon as he reached her he leaned over the counter on the right side and placed his hands over he eyes; she jumped; it was kind of funny.

"Give me all your money and nobody get's hurt!" Austin said in a fake deep voice as Ally squealed; Austin laughed.

As soon as Austin laughed Ally jumped out of his grip and turned around; when she saw it was him; she smiled and began to playfully hit him on the shoulder and began to laugh as well. Soon enough Austin found himself sitting on the counter.

"Um; there's no sitting on the counter top." Ally said as Austin sent her a are-you-joking look.

"Really?" Austin asked as Ally nodded; Austin sighed and jumped off the counter and landed on his feet.

"Hey sweetie! Can you help me bring this box in!?" A voice called as Ally smiled.

"Sure dad; hang on a minuet!" Ally said as she walked around the counter and headed over to where a man was walking in.

Looking over Austin saw Ally help an older man; which he assumed was her father since she called him dad; and together the two of them brought the box he was carrying over to the counter Austin was just sitting on. It was a good thing he moved.

"Man dad, what's in this box!? It's heavy!" Ally questioned as they finished placing it down.

"Our inventory for the week." Mr. Dawson said with a smile. "I buy it all now and I can save forty two cents." He added.

"What's the point of saving forty two cents? Wouldn't it be easier to just buy it all at the end of the week?" Austin asked.

"Excuse me; who are you?" Mr. Dawson asked with wonder as he looked at Austin with annoyance.

"Oh um; dad this is Austin; a friend from school; and Austin this is my dad." Ally introduced as she gestured to each.

"Well Austin let me answer your question then." Mr. Dawson said with a smile. "You see at the end of the week it coast..."

"Almost fifty dollars to buy everything all together and my dad doesn't like to spend a lot of money." Ally finished.

"Yes; thank you Ally." Mr. Dawson said as he smiled at his daughter. "And the more money you save the more you have later." Mr. Dawson finished with a smile as he really looked at Austin this time. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"Um; no..." Austin said as he trailed off; not that he knew of anyway.

"Oh well then; nice to meet you; and nice to answer your question." Mr. Dawson said as he and Austin shook hands; Ally was smiling with happiness and so was Austin.

Scene Switch With Unknow

(Not Telling You Anything Yet)

"Are you sure!?" A girl asked as a boy nodded.

"Yeah I saw them together outside of the classroom." The boy said as the girl frowned.

"Well this can not happen! They don't belong together; I belong with Austin not her!" The girl said with a look.

"I know and I belong with Ally." The boy added as the girl nodded in agreement.

"What do we do now?" The girl questioned as she turned to the boy with wonder.

"The only thing we can do; break them apart." The boy explained as the girl smiled.

"That is...that is awesome! You know people should really start giving you more credit." The girl said with a smile.

"You think; I'm not that dumb." The boy said as the girl laughed and playfully punched the boy on the shoulder.

"Anyway I think I know how to break Austin and Ally apart." The girl said with a smile.

"Then let us begin operation break up Austin and Ally." The boy said with a smile as the two began to walk away...

* * *

**A/N - Oh NO! Someone is trying to come in between Asully! Who could it be!? Lol thanks so much for reading and pelase remember to REVIEW! I love all your thoughts! Chapter five coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Chapter 5

The Bad Boy & The Song Writer - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Thanks so much for all the reviews 16 REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Anyway as normal I own nothing from Austin & Ally so please enjoy this chapter! :) Oh and this chapter my seemed rushed but it wasn't I promise; this is how the chapter ended up so I still hope you like it a lot :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Later that Day With Ally

Ally smiled as she watched her dad and Austin talk; he really seemed to like Austin; and that made her happy! Normally her father never approved to any of the guys Ally hung out with or dated or talked to; but Austin seemed to be different.

The two guys were laughing at something Austin had said and Ally smiled when she heard his laugh it was adorable after all. Soon enough her father left the room and she was left alone with Austin once more who was leaning against the counter.

"Hey Ally; what do you do around here when your board?" Austin asked with wonder as he looked at her with a smile.

"Well normally I'm working; so I never really do anything fun." Ally added as Austin's eyes widened.

"You never have fun!?" Austin asked in shock as Ally sent him a look she she wrote in her diary.

"I have fun; just not when I'm working; it's normally when I'm up in my practice room; I usually write music." Ally explained.

For a moment Austin didn't say anything back and instead he just stared at her in shock. At this point Ally was confused on why Austin was just staring at her in shock like that; to be honest; it was kind of creeping her out.

But instead he smiled after a while and Ally was even more confused. Was there a loop hole she was suppose to know about or something? Did she say something wrong? Or was he not impressed that she wrote music?

"You write music!? That is so awesome!" Austin said as Ally smiled; guess that answered her question.

"Yeah I've been writing music for a really long time." Ally said as she began to check out a costumer with happiness.

"Really!? Because I've been signing for a while and I love to sing like a lot!" Austin added with excitement.

"Well if you want after my shift we can head up to the practice room and I can show you some songs I've been writing." Ally said as she turned her head to Austin who nodded.

"Heck yeah!" Austin exclaimed with happiness which made Ally laugh a little.

Soon enough time moved a little faster for the two and Ally was done with her shift in Sonic Boom. Almost instantly Ally brought Austin up the steps that lead to the practice room and as soon as they entered the room he was amazed.

The only thing that bothered Ally was that it was messy and old. The piano was old; papers upon papers were scattered everywhere and there was hardly and color in the room. It was all mainly brown, gray, and black colors.

"Sorry for the mess; I haven't really had any time to clean up and stuff cause of school and work." Ally said with a frown.

"It's okay it's not bad; just needs a little make over that's all." Austin said as he smiled at Ally; she smiled back.

"Yeah I know and trust me I've been trying to talk my dad into it for months now." Ally explained with a frown once more.

"Well maybe we can decorate it ourselves." Austin said as Ally sat down at the piano with Austin joining her.

"Really? You'd help me do that?" Ally asked as Austin nodded and smiled.

"Of course." Austin said with excitement; he had so many ideas how to decorate this room.

"Awesome! and I'm strangely okay with that." Ally said as Austin jumped up in excitement; he began to nam off ideas.

"Cool because I was thinking we could have a huge letter "A" for Austin and Ally; and maybe a mini fridge." Austin said.

"Hu?" Ally asked; she was confused.

"Oh and pool table over here in this wide open part; a sound board and television set near the door." Austin continued.

"Austin slow down!" Ally said instantly as he stopped talking and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked with wonder; for some reason he was really excited about this.

"What do you mean an "A" for Austin and Ally?" Ally asked with wonder; she was after all confused.

"I figured since were starting to become friends we'd be hanging out a lot together." Austin said with a smile.

"Spend more time with you?" Ally asked with wonder as Austin nodded.

"Yeah besides we want to make this room as comfy as possible especially if were going to have our friend over here." Austin added; for some reason Ally couldn't help but smile as Austin rambled on and on.

* * *

**A/N - Lol Austin is just full of ideas lol :) Anyway chapter six coming soon and chapter six will be back at the school for the gang. So I hoped you liked this chapter and thanks for reading please remember to REVIEW! Chapter six coming soon! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The Bad Boy & The Song Writer - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six! Thanks so much for all the reviews I love you all! :) As normal I own nothing from Austin & Ally so please enjoy chapter six! This one took me a little to write because I had to think of what happened next in this story lol but yeah thanks for all the review you all are AMAZING and please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Next Day At School With Ally

Last night was so much fun for Ally! She spent the whole night with Austin in the practice room; with the door opened of course!; and they totally hung out! Turns out were completely different in many ways and that was what made them closer.

But right now Ally was sitting in her fourth period class which was Honors English and she honestly couldn't focus on anything at all. No! Ally was to busy thinking about Austin and how he was right; he really wasn't a bad guy.

When the bell rung Ally gathered her things and headed out the door for lunch. However she was going to go to her locker first and meet Austin there and walk to the cafeteria with him. Today Austin was going to come and sit with her friends.

"Sup Ally." Austin said as he walked up next to Ally as she grabbed books out of her locker with a smile.

"Nothing; ready to head to lunch?" Ally asked as Austin nodded.

"Yup and I'm interested in meeting your friends." Austin said with a worried look that made Ally laugh.

"Don't worry you'll be fine; they will all like you; but Trish may have a hard time accepting that your there." Ally explained.

"Great..." Austin said in annoyance as he playfully rolled his eyes; Ally smiled and began to drag him to the cafeteria.

Together the two of them walked into the room side by side and when they did they noticed that some people were pointing and talking about them; but they didn't let it affect them at all. Soon enough they made it to Ally's lunch table.

But the only thing that bothered Ally was the looks of shock, annoyance, surprise, and fright were written all on her friends faces. Still the face Trish was given them when Austin walked up with Ally scared her; who knew what Trish was thinking.

So instead of saying any words Ally pulled up a chair next to her; made Kiar scoot over a little; and sat down. Austin sat in the chair Ally pulled up and the two of them began to eat their lunch they got before coming to the table.

"Um; Ally; what is he doing here?" Trish questioned with a nasty tone as she sent a death glare to Austin.

"Oh um he's eating lunch with us today; figured you all would want to meet my new friend." Ally said with a smile.

"Friend!?" Everyone asked at the same time in pure shock.

"Yup me and Austin are friends now." Ally said as everyone still stared at them.

"Are you insane!?" Trish questioned as Austin sent her a hurt look. "You can't be friends with him...no offense." Trish said.

"Well I am; and your going to accept it or lose me as a friend; your choice." Ally said as Trish frowned.

No one said a word after that because honestly no one wanted to mess with Ally at the moment. They knew she was really serious about what she said and none of them wanted to lose her as a friend; so they all accepted it.

Well except for Trish she was sending Austin looks the whole time and honestly she wasn't to happy with Ally's choice at all. She stood up finally breaking away from the awkward silence and began to leave the room until she came to another table.

With Trish

Trish was upset; she was mad at Ally for becoming friends with Austin. She was pretty sure she was clear when she told Ally about Austin being the bad boy and a player like the rest of his family and friends. But Ally ignored her! Ignored her!

After making sure Ally and her friends and dare she hay his name...Austin wasn't watching she made her way around to the other side of the cafeteria to meet up with an old friend. Soon enough they were in an empty hallway talking.

"You told me you and she were going to break them up!" Trish stated with an anger tone.

"I know; and were working on it." The boy said to Trish.

"Well work faster other wise I'm gonna yell as loud as possible at you two." Trish said with a frown.

"Okay; okay; no need to yell because we have an awesome plan." The boy said with a look.

"It better be an awesome plan because if there still friends by the end of this month you'll regret living!" Trish stated.

"Gosh no need to get violent; they will be split apart by the end of the month I promise." The boy said with a look.

"They better be Dallas..." Trish said with a glare one last time before she walked off.

* * *

**A/N - Cliffy! Lol :) Didn't expect him did ya!? Anyway thanks so much for reading please remember to REVIEW I love hearing all of your thoughts! Chapter seven coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Chapter 7

The Bad Boy & The Song Writer - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Sorry for the two day wait I had an idea for this chapter and I had to figure out how to write out. It didn't turn out the way I wanted but it's good enough for me and I hope you guys like it anyway! As normal I own nothing! So please enjoy chapter seven! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Around Seventh Period With Austin

Sometimes life was so amazing! Well it was since Austin meet Ally anyway; there was no way Austin's day could become so much better than it already was. Besides hanging with Ally just made him so happy and he had no idea why; but it did.

In fact seventh period just ended and Austin and Ally had made plans to walk home after school ended. Since they both had study hall they were allowed to leave early as long as they both had good grades and surprisingly Austin did.

"So tonight Dez is having a party at his place and I wanted to know if you want to come."

"Well I would but...I've never been invited to a party before." Ally said with a frown.

"You've never been to a party!?" Austin asked in shock.

"Does a once a year teacher appreciation party once a year count?" Ally wondered.

"Really? A teacher party...?" Austin asked with a look as he tried not to laugh.

"Yeah I know..." Ally trailed with a small laugh as she looked at Austin.

"So do you want to come to Dez's party?" Austin asked with wonder as he gave Ally a pleading look.

"I don't know..." Ally trailed again as she thought.

"Comes Alls please; the party won't be any fun without you; and I promise nothing will happen to you." Austin said.

"Really?" Ally asked with a smile.

"Yup; no one will mess with you as long as your with me." Austin said with excitement and happiness.

"Than make that a yes." Ally said as Austin cheered in happiness and hugged her instantly.

Austin honestly didn't know what came over him again; this was the second time he hugged Ally! Yet she wasn't bothered by it at all because she too was hugging back. When they pulled away they looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

Awkward silence came over them after they looked into each other's eyes and soon enough they broke the awkward silence and started to walk towards home once more. They also began a conversation about music and the practice room.

"How long have you been writing music Ally?" Austin asked with wonder as they walked.

"Ever since I was little; I've always been fascinated after my father opened Sonic Boom." Ally explained with a smile.

"That's awesome!" Austin said with happiness.

"What about you? How long have you been signing?" Ally wondered at the same time.

"Ever since my sister began to play the key board all of us got into music and we started a band." Austin said.

"Really? A Band?" Ally asked with surprise.

"Yup a family band." Austin said with a smile.

By the time they finished their conversation they arrived to Sonic Boom and entered the store. Both were greeted by Ally's dad and Ally instantly went to take her shift so she could get it done. After all she did want to spend time with Austin.

They hung out like they did the other day Austin came to visit and Ally still helped costumers. So basically they were having fun and they were laughing like crazy. But the only problem was when the worst thing possible could have happened.

"Austin Monica Moon!" The voice of Austin's mother rang through the store making everyone look at her in shock.

"Mom?" Austin asked with worry and shock as he looked over at her from the check out counter.

"Young man you are in so much trouble!" Mrs. Moon yelled once more as Austin sent her a confused look.

"What are you even doing here?" Austin asked with wonder as he walked around the counter and over to his parents.

"We could ask you the same thing." Mr. Moon said with a frown.

"I'm..." Austin began as his mother cut him off.

"Hanging with the enemy!" Mrs. Moon shouted with anger.

"Excuse me what is going on over here?" Mr. Dawson asked as he walked over to Austin; he stopped.

"Lester..." Mrs. Moon said with disgust as he looked at them.

"Mimi...Mike..." Lester said with disgust as well; this did not look good at all. "What are you doing here!?" Lester asked.

"Were here to get our son; Austin." Mimi said with annoyance.

"Austin is your son!?" Lester asked in shock as he looked at Austin and then at Mike and Mimi.

"Yes and now were leaving." Mimi said once more. "Come Austin." Mimi said with command.

"I'm not going anywhere." Austin said with a look. "I'm staying right here with Ally." Austin said as he looked over at her.

"No your not; your no longer welcomed here." Lester said as he pointed a figure at Austin.

"What!? But dad - " Ally began as Lester cut her off.

"I didn't know he was the son of the enemy; he's not longer welcome and your no longer allowed to see him." Lester added.

"How did you even find out I was here?" Austin asked as he looked at his parents.

"We have our ways." Mike said as Mimi nodded. "Now come Austin; your in huge trouble." Mike said as he grabbed Austin.

With that Austin and his parents were out of the store and Ally tried to run for Austin but Lester held her back. Soon enough they were out of sight and Ally was petty much in tears. This had ruined both of their good day...

* * *

**A/N - Well there is chapter seven! So sad...Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DineyChannelLover**


	8. Chapter 8

The Bad Boy & The Song Writer - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eight! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys and girls are AWESOME and because of you I am updating! Warning this chapter takes a bad turn even more for the chances of Asully happening! Anyway as normal I own nothing from Austin & Ally so please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Later That Night With Ally

Ally was crying; well sobbing was more of the right term; but she was still crying and her mother was sitting in her room with her and trying to comfort her as best as she could. After all Penny was shocked to have heard what happened.

Just like her father Ally's mother had liked Austin a lot and was okay with him and Ally being friends. But learning that he was the son of the business that was competing against them was no right to split them apart; even Penny knew that.

"Sweetie look at me please." Penny said as Ally looked at her mom. "It's going to be okay." Penny added with a smile.

"No it's not! I can't believe dad is doing this to me!" Ally cried once more; she was so mad about this.

"Well think about it; he does kind of have a point; how long have you known Austin?" Penny asked with wonder.

"About like three or four days." Ally said with thought as she looked at her mom. "Why?" Ally wondered.

"Maybe you being friends wasn't meant to be and well this is a sign." Penny explained with thought.

"You know mom; I never thought of it like that." Ally said with a look.

"See; and where did you even meet this kid?" Penny asked with interest as she and Ally stood up.

"Detention." Ally said as her mom looked at her in shock.

"Ally Dawson! You had - " Penny began as Ally stopped her instantly.

"Mom I was watching detention not having it there's a difference." Ally said with a small laugh.

"Oh well see what I mean? He's most likely not a good effluence either; which doesn't surprise me honestly." Penny said.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked as she looked at her mom with confusion once more.

"I mean the Moon's don't know how to raise their children like we do." Penny added with a smirk.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Ally asked for the millionth time.

"No; it's the truth all their kids are bad; getting trouble; not caring about their future." Penny explained with a frown.

"Mom! There not like that I meat all of them at school and they were really nice to me and vise versa." Ally explained.

"Honey they were nice to YOU it's only a matter of time before they turn you into one of them." Penny stated with a look.

"That's never going to happen Austin is a nice guy and he promised no one would mess with me at all." Ally added.

"Well a promise can easily be broken as easy as they can be made and I think your father did the right thing." Penny said.

"I thought you were on my side!" Ally exclaimed as a few more tears began to fall down her checks.

"Well now I'm on your father's side; you are banned from seeing Austin or his family ever again!" Penny exclaimed instantly.

"Mom please you can't do this to me!" Ally cried as she tried to follow her mother to the door to stop her from leaving.

"I can and I will; I am your mother and you will listen to me." Penny said with annoyance. "Your grounded." Penny added.

With that Penny closed the door behind her and Ally practically burst into tears. She had no idea how the conversation between her and her mother ended so badly; she thought her mother understood; but she was wrong and it hurt a lot.

Everything was ruined and Ally was mad about the whole fude between her parents and Austin's parents. Even if they told her she couldn't see Austin around them, she was going to see him at school weather they liked it or not...

* * *

**A/N - OMG! Did not expect that at all! :) Anyway thanks so much for reading and there was chapter eight! So yeah please remember to REVIEW chapter nine will come soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	9. Chapter 9

The Bad Boy & The Song Writer - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter nine! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AWESOME! Anyway as normal I own nothing from Austin & Ally so please ENJOY chapter nine! This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to but it turned out good enough for me so I hope you still like it :) ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Next Day At School With Austin

Austin Moon felt like crap the next day. He was upset, and just plain unhappy, and his siblings did everything they could to make him smile but failed. Being separated from Ally broke him and he was pretty sure he was never going to smile again.

In fact, he was standing by his sister's locker leaning up against the one next to it with a huge frown on his face. Crossing his arms he had on foot up on the locker and his eyes were glancing around hoping to see Ally but he never found her at all.

"Come on Austin smile." Rydel said as she closed her locker with a slam making him jump. "Your killing my mood." She added.

"Yeah man; just forget about Ally; maybe it's best if you forget about her." Riker said with a look at Austin.

"Forget about her!? You want me to forget about the one girl who possibly liked me!? Screw you!" Austin shouted instantly.

"Dude calm down." Ryland said as he placed his hand on Austin's shoulder.

"Way to go!" Ratliff said as he smacked Riker upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Riker asked with wonder as he held his head where Ratliff smacked him.

"For getting Austin upset." Ratliff explained as Riker turned to him.

"Well maybe Austin should - " Riker began as Rydel, Austin, and Ratliff all looked at him, he stopped talking.

"You really want to finish that sentence?" Austin asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"No..." Riker said as he shook his head, the bell rung.

"Come on guys let's get to class." Rydel said as the four of them began to walk away.

"Save by the bell." Riker whispered to himself as Ratliff and Rylan rolled their eyes.

The four siblings and one friend all walked towards their next class together with Ryland splitting half way because he was in a different class. As they were walking Austin had ran into someone else and knocked them both to the ground.

Instantly is siblings stopped walking when they a crash and saw that Austin was involved. Austin however instantly got up and began to pick up all the stuff he had just made the person in front of him fall out of their hands.

"I am so sorry!" Austin state as he stood up and smiled. "Here is your stuff...Ally!?" Austin asked in happiness and shock.

"Austin! Oh my gosh!" Ally said with happiness as well as she took her stuff back and they hugged one another.

"I am really sorry about that by the way." Austin said as Ally laughed and playfully shoved him.

"Hey it was an accident; they happen." Ally said as Austin nodded in agreement.

"Man, what does she have that we don't?" Riker asked as his siblings shrugged.

"Ally you remember the siblings and friend who basically is a sibling to us." Austin said as he walked her over to them.

"You know it." Ratliff said as everyone laughed at his attempt in being cool.

"Hi guys." Ally said as she waved; they waved back.

"Hi Ally!" Rydel said with a smile; she was really starting to like Ally a lot as a friend.

"Will we see you at lunch today?" Riker asked with wonder as Ally thought for a moment before she answered.

"Not today I need to sit with my friends but I might stop by." Ally said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Rydel said as they laughed.

"Cool." Riker said as he nodded his head.

"Just as long as I get to see you then I'm happy." Austin said as he put his arm around her and squeezed her lightly.

"Aw thanks Austin I feel the same way; who cares what are parents say." Ally said with a smile.

"Wow I think you've been haning around my brother to long; I mean you are the good girl of Marino High." Rydel said.

"Ha, ha." Ally said as she and Austin hugged once more.

Ally had to leave after that because she was going to be late for class if she didn't. But Austin didn't care he still got to see her and he was happy. In fact, he was so happy that he had a smile on for the whole first three periods of the day.

His siblings kept making fun of him about how happy Ally made him and each time they did he blushed; and he tried to not show it but failed. So when lunch came around he was happy because he was on his way to surprise Ally.

Well he was until he ran into none other then her best friend Trish de la Rosa; this just spelled trouble...

* * *

**A/N - Oh no! This is not good! Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) Chapter ten coming soon :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	10. Chapter 10

The Bad Boy & The Song Writer - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter ten! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AWESOME! As normal I own nothing from Austin & Ally & Warning this chapter is a sad one...ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Around Lunch With Austin Still

"Ugh! Watch it Moon before I make you!" Trish yelled as she stomped her foot on the ground and sent a death glare at Austin.

"I-I'm sorry." Austin stuttered as he turned to face Trish; he was kind of scared of her; he always has been.

"Whatever." Trish added as she rolled her eyes. "I need to talk to you anyway." Trish said as Austin sent her a confused look.

"Hu?" Austin asked as he wondered why Trish had to talked to him, she hated him and never liked talking to him.

"Look I know you've been haning out with Ally and you need to STAY AWAY from her! Got it!?" Trish explained with a frown.

"No! Why do I have to stay away from her were friends." Austin said in defense as he sent her a look.

"Too bad; stay away from her; she's going to find out the truth about you soon." Trish said as Austin's eyes widen.

"Those are all lies I'm nothing like that." Austin said instantly as he remembered all the rumors about him in school.

"Really? Because by the way your talking to me and the way I see you act is telling me other wise." Trish said with a tone.

"How about you leave me alone!? Have you ever tried that?" Austin asked with annoyance; he didn't want to deal with this.

"Hm, I would but watching you suffer is more fun." Trish said with a look.

"Get away from me before you regret it." Austin snapped; he was sick of her crap; but that only made her mad.

"Now you listen here Austin Moon!" Trish growled as she grabbed him and slammed him against the lockers. "Ally is a good innocent person and you don't need to be around her! So stay away from her before you tick me off and make me put you in a hospital got it!?" Trish growled as Austin nodded; she let go of him and took a deep breath. "Got it!?" She asked.

"Y-Yes." Austin stuttered in fear as he looked at Trish in shock, she never blew up like that before.

"Good; this conversation is over and if I see you around Ally anymore remember my warning." Trish said before she stormed off and vanished from view.

Austin was left there in fright.

At Lunch With Ally

"So then he fell down the steps, tried to get up, only to slip on a paper plate and fall again." Kira said as she and Ally laughed as hard as they could. They were sitting at lunch and Kira was telling them a story about her father.

"Why was there a paper plate on the steps in the first place?" Debby asked with wonder as she eat her lunch.

"I don't know, but I think the dog took it there because it teeth marks all over it." Kira explained with a laugh.

"My gosh that's worse then the time I ran into the glass door at Trish's house." Ally said as they all nodded and laughed.

"Hey Ally." Austin greeted as he walked up to the lunch table, he really needed to talk to her badly.

"Austin! So good to see you! Have a seat!" Ally exclaimed with happiness as she scooted over.

"Actually I think I'd rather stand, Ally can I talk to you?" Austin asked with wonder as Ally looked at her friends and giggled.

"Sure..." Ally said as she stood up and walked away from the table with Austin into another empty hallway.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ally asked with wonder, she was smiling a lot.

"Okay so um you know how we've been haning out a lot, even behind our parents back?" Austin asked with wonder.

"Yeah!" Ally exclaimed she was getting even more excited.

"Well I think we should stop; our parents not wanting us to see one another might be for a good reason." Austin said as fast as he could making Ally's face drop, that was not at all what she was expecting to hear.

"Hu? But Austin I thought - " Ally began as Austin cut her off with a frown.

"I just think it's for the best, I got to go, I'll see you later." Austin said as he walked away from her...

* * *

**A/N - OMG! CLIFFY AND SOP SAD! WHY DOES NO ONE WANT THEM TOGETHER!? Anyway thanks so much for reading please do not forget to REVIEW chapter eleven is coming soon and do not worry Austin & Ally wil end up together EVENTUALLY just not at the moment so yeah thanks! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	11. Chapter 11

The Bad Boy & The Song Writer - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eleven! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AWESOME and I'm glad your liking this story! Anyway as normal I own nothing from Austin & Ally so please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Later After School With Ally

"Hi welcome to Sonic change here is your Boom." Ally said with little interest as she checked a costumer out, she was tired.

"Ally; are you okay?" Lester asked his daughter with wonder as he sent her worried looks.

"Um, yeah I'm just really tired had a long terrible day at school." Ally said with sadness and a frown.

"Oh well do you want to talk about it?" Lester asked as Ally shook her head.

"No I can't talk to you about it anyway." Ally instantly said with an even bigger frown.

"Oh well when you are ready to talk I am always here for you." Lester said with a smile as he walked over to where Ally was and hugged her as tight as he could.

Ally was so upset with herself at the moment. Firstly she lost Austin as a friend and now she can't even talk to her father about because if he found out she would be in trouble.

This was something Ally wished she had never got herself into; but there was nothing she could do now; except for miss Austin like a lot. She was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Ally!" Austin called making her look up in shock; he was standing at the door.

"Austin!?" Ally asked in shock as she jumped over the counter and ran to him.

It was like a movie; one of those romance movies, where they guy and the girl run to one another in slow motion and then the guy picks the girl up and spins her; it was awesome.

But then Ally stopped for a moment she forgot she was suppose to be mad at him. After all he stopped being her friend without explaining and he just comes crawling back!

"What are you doing here!?" Ally asked with a mix of anger and happiness.

"I needed to talk to you." Austin said with plead in his voice.

"You shouldn't be here; if my father see's you; well...it won't be good." Ally said.

"I know but talked to Dez about this and I realized I needed to talk to you." Austin added.

"Fine you have five minuets because my dad comes back out." Ally said instantly.

"Okay well the only reason I stopped being friends with you was because of Trish; she threatened to tell you all the rumors about me you already knew." Austin explained.

"Yeah right Trish is my best friend like she would do that." Ally fought back.

"Well she did and plus I stopped being your friend in front of everyone so no one knew we were still friends." Austin added with a smile. "I really like you Ally; I don't want to lose you." Austin added with happiness as Ally smiled back.

"Really? That's why you stopped being my friend; so they wouldn't think we were friends?" Ally asked as Austin nodded.

"Yeah, because I've learned that even though we've bearly known one another for like four days I still can't get you out of my mind. Your always on it and all I want to see is you and all I want to do is be with you." Austin said once more.

"Aw, Austin, that's really sweet." Ally said with a smile, it was the most nicest thing anyone has ever said to her in a while.

"Yes I'm glad you like the guitar, my daughter will check you out at the front counter." Lester's voice sounded.

"...And that's your cue to leave before he comes and see's you." Ally said instantly as Austin nodded.

"Right I'll see you later." Austin said as he turned to leave but stopped and turned back at Ally. "Oh and um can you meet me tomorrow in the food court for lunch say around noon?" Austin asked with hope.

"Yes, now go before he comes." Ally said with worry. "But I promise I'll meet you tomorrow." Ally added with a smile.

"Awesome meet me at Mini's." Austin said as Ally nodded. "Until then Dawson." Austin said as he took Ally's hand and kissed her hand with a gentil care.

"Bye Austin." Ally said as he turned to leave, he waved to her the whole way out the door, Ally was now smiling...

* * *

**A/N - Well there is chapter eleven! Yeah I'm glad there still friends! :) Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW chapter twelve will come soon! And I promise there will be Asully soon! Bare with me! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	12. Chapter 12

The Bad Boy & The Song Writer - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter twelve! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AWESOME! Also as normal I own nothing from Austin & Ally or R5. Oh and this chapter is a little short nothing much goes on in this one, but to let you know in the next chapter there might be some Asully! Anyways ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Later That Night With Austin

"So you asked her to have lunch with you?" Riker asked as he raised his eyebrow at Austin.

"Aw! My litter brother has a date!" Rydel exclaimed with excitement as she hugged Austin and gave him a noggie; he

"It's not a date, it's more of a hangout." Austin said as he broke away from Rydel.

"Sure keep telling yourself that." Rocky said with a laugh as Austin sent him a look.

"So this Ally girl, do you think she'll be your girlfriend anytime soon?" Riker asked with wonder as he looked over at Austin.

"I don't know right now were just friends, I mean I wouldn't mind her being my girlfriend she's really nice." Austin explained.

"See it's so a date!" Rydel called with excitement as Austin sent her a look.

"It's not at date!" Austin said in defense. "It's two friends hanging out! Is that so wrong!?" Austin asked.

"Only when you want her to become your girlfriend." Rocky said as Rydel began to laugh her head off.

"Yeah, hey Austin, do you have wet dreams about her?" Rydel asked as she laughed even more, everyone looked at her.

"Rydel!" Austin exclaimed in shock. "I can't believe you asked that." Austin said as he tried not to laugh.

"Oh come on see your laughing, I had to ask it." Rydel said as she laughed.

"Okay can we please change the subject?" Ratliff asked with worry. "I do not want to know that answer." Ratliff stated.

"Fine." Rocky said with a look. "So how about Trish was a jerk to me today." Rocky added with a frown.

"Oh please she's a jerk to everyone, you know she told me to stop being friends with Ally." Austin pointed out with a frown.

"Now we know why." Rydel said as she began to laugh at her last question once more, Austin sent her a look.

"This is what I get for coming to you people for advice!" Austin said with annoyance.

"Aw is poor Austy upset?" Riker asked with a smirk as he tried not to laugh himself.

"You know what! If your going to keep making fun of me, then I'm leaving!" Austin said as he stood up from his seat.

"Don't get your lover boy pants in a twist Austin!" Rydel said as everyone laughed.

"Screw all of you!" Austin said before he turned to leave.

"Sorry we don't take offers!" Rydel yelled once more as she laughed.

"Shut up!" Austin called as he walked up the steps to his bedroom, last time he asked his family for advice.

With Trish

"At least they stopped being friends." Trish said with a smile.

"Yeah but there still seeing one another, besides Austin visited her today at Sonic Boom." Dallas said with a frown.

"What!?" Trish asked with annoyance. "Well then this calls for one thing and one thing only." Trish added with a look.

"Which is?" Dallas asked with wonder and interest.

"The parent card." Trish said with a smirk.

"You mean tell their parents?" Dallas asked as Trish nodded.

"Yup Dallas you and Brooke find out all the information you can about their hangout tomorrow." Trish demand.

"Then?" Dallas asked with wonder.

"Then report back to me, and tomorrow we continue our plan." Trish said as she and Dallas nodded.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter twelve! Lol this what you get for having siblings Austin, and Trish and Dallas, just wow I don't even know what to say for that! Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW there will be some Asully in the next chapter! So thanks so much and REVIEW! Chapter thriteen coming soon! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

The Bad Boy & The Song Writer - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter thirteen! Firstly I would like to say 50 REVIEWS! Thanks so much you guys are AWESOME! This story is dedicated to all of you who read and review! Thanks so much I love you guys! And for all these reviews I am updating! :) So as normal I on nothing from A&A so please ENJOY chapter thirteen! :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

Next Day At Mini's With Ally

"It's so weird how small they can make this food." Ally said the next day as she and Austin sat at the counter at Mini's.

"Tell me about it; sometimes I wonder how they even make it." Austin said as Ally nodded.

"Yeah but they must still be able to make it really well because this is great food." Ally said with a small laugh.

"Right, that's what I as telling Dez the other day but he disagreed with me." Austin said with a look as Ally laughed.

"Well that's why I don't normally hang with boys." Ally said with a smile. "They have a mind of their own." Ally added.

"So does girls! All your little friends have a mind of their own." Austin said in defense as he playfully rolled his eyes.

"I know I was only playing you Moon." Ally said as she laughed.

Austin rolled his eyes once more and the two of the turned back around on their stools and turned their back to the food court. Both were still talking to one another.

However when the two turned their back neither one of them noticed Austin's parents walking into the food court arm in arm talking to one another with smiles.

Scene Switch To Mike & Mimi Moon

"Anyway since the kids are all busy I thought we could have some time to ourselves." Mike said with a smile as he put his arm around his wife.

"Aw, Mike you're so sweet." Mimi said with happiness.

"Yup and I'm taking you to you're favorite restrunt Mini's." Mike added with excitement.

"Hello sir how may I help you today?" A worked asked at Mini's.

"Yes um, A mini shared soda, and a mini plate of spaghetti." Mike ordered.

"You're order will be right out." The worker said as he turned around out of view.

"So how about after lunch we spend even more time to ourselves." Mimi said as she smiled at Mike who smiled back.

"You mean sell more mattresses at the store!?" Mike asked as Mimi nodded.

"Oh and don't forget we have to pick up pancakes mix for Austin on our way home." Mimi said as Mike nodded.

"Right thanks for the reminder, you know how he is about his pancakes." Mike said as he and Mimi laughed.

Scene Switch To Austin & Ally

"Is it me...or did I hear someone else say my name besides you?" Austin asked as he looked at Ally who shrugged.

"It might be just you." Ally said with a smile. "Maybe you eat to much food here at Mini's." Ally said with a laugh.

"Ally that's impossible! The food here is way to small for that to happen." Austin said as he laughed as well.

"Good point although I wouldn't bet that; it happened to Trish before." Ally said as Austin sent her a confused look.

"Yeah right." Austin said as he playfully shoved Ally and laughed.

"It's true, she got like fifty small cakes or something and they all went to her head." Ally said with a laugh.

"Wow and I thought Dez was weird." Austin said as he and Ally laughed.

"Hey Austin as soon as were done eating wanna go to the park?" Ally asked with wonder as Austin looked at her smiled.

"We can go now, I paied and plus it will only take me on bite to finish this." Austin said with happiness.

"Awesome let's go!" Ally said as she and Austin stood up to leave. Just as Austin turned around he ran into his parents...

* * *

**A/N - CLIFFY! Oh why does fate hate Austin & Ally? Anyway thanks so much for reading please remember to REVIEW! Oh and Happy Early Easter to everyone! I won't be on tomorrow because of Easter so I thought I'd say it now. Oh and since I won't be on tomorrow there won't be an update but I will try to update as soon as I can after tomorrow! So yeah anyway thanks for reading; Happy Easter; and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter fourteen will come soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	14. Chapter 14

The Bad Boy & The Song Writer - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fourteen! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AWESOME! As normal I own nothing from A&A or R5 so please ENJOY chapter fourteen! :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

Same Day and Time With Austin

"Mom!? Dad!? What are you doing here!?" Austin questioned as Ally ran and hid behind someone not to far away.

"Oh we came for lunch sweetheart." Mimi said with a smile.

"I thought you were with Rydel and Riker?" Mike asked as he looked around for his other children.

"Oh um, I'm waiting, Rydel went to the bathroom and Riker when to look at some stores." Austin explained with a look.

"Good as long as you're not on you're own; we don't want you sneaking around to see Ally now do we?" Mike asked.

"Um, no." Austin said as Mike smiled and nodded as he patted Austin on the shoulder.

"Anyway our order is here and we are leaving; so we'll see you kids at home." Mimi said with a smile as she hugged her son; something a little ways behind him caught her eye and she smiled.

"Bye mom; by dad." Austin said as the two waved goodbye and walked away, Austin waited till they were out of sight.

"Gosh I thought they'd never leave." Ally said as she came back over to him and sat down.

"I know right; I mean I love my parents but sometimes they annoy me and make me mad." Austin said with a frown.

"Trust me I know that feeling." Ally agreed. "But I think you're mom saw me." Ally added as Austin turned to her with a look.

"What!?" Austin asked with worry in his voice.

"Yeah when she hugged you; she looked right at me and smiled." Ally explained. "I think she knows you lied." Ally added.

"Great, I'm dead when I get home." Austin added as Ally nodded once more.

"Who knows she might not say anything, I think she's happy you're with me or something." Ally said once more with a smile.

"Hu, I never thought of it like that." Austin said with thought and a smile.

"Yup so she mostly won't say anything to you're father but something good about it to you." Ally finished.

"Cool looks like I'm in the clear; but for now let's enjoy our time together." Austin said as he put his arm around her.

"You know it." Ally added as they both laughed.

Later that Night Still With Austin

"Austin how was the date?" Rydel asked the minuet Austin had walked into the basement from outside.

"For the last time it wasn't a date, it was a hangout, and it went well." Austin said with a smile.

"Right not a date." Rydel said with a smirk.

"Rydel leave him alone, Austin mom is also looking for you." Rocky said as he gestured to the upstairs.

"Yeah...I'm dead." Austin said as they looked at him with confusion as he left the room.

"There you are, honey I need to talk to you." Mimi said as he walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Look if it's about today I was never even around Ally and I - " Austin began as Mimi stopped him.

"I know you out with her and I'm not mad at you." Mimi added as Austin came and sat next to her on the couch.

"Really? You're not mad?" Austin asked with hope; he didn't feel like getting yelled out by his mom.

"No; I think it's romantic that you want to be with Ally and that you're sneaking around to see her." Mimi added with a smile.

"Romantic? Were just friends!" Austin added quickly as Mimi laughed.

"Sweetie have you ever thought that by spending so much time with Ally that you're starting to like her?" Mimi asked.

"As a friend." Austin stated. "Why does everyone think were dating!?" Austin questioned with wonder.

"Because you would be cute together and plus you're sneaking around to see one another and you hang out a lot." Mimi explained with a smile as she patted Austin on the back.

"Hu? Never thought of it that way." Austin said with thought. "I think - I think I do like Ally." Austin added with a smile.

"As more then a friend?" Mimi asked with wonder and hope.

"Yeah...I just never noticed it till now when you made me see it like that." Austin added with happiness in his voice.

"Aw this is so sweet! It's like Romeo and Juliet!" Mimi said with excitement as Austin sent her a worried look.

"You know how that ended right!?" Austin asked with worry as he looked at his mother; she stopped and looked at him...

* * *

**A/N - Well there is chpter fourteen! Mimi knows and she's happy aout it! Yeah! Anyway thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) Chapter fifteen will come soon! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

The Bad Boy & The Song Writer - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fifteen! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from A&A or R5 so please ENJOY chapter fifteen! :) ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 15

Next Day With Austin

"No..." Riker said as Rydel looked at her brother with a pleading look.

"Please." Rydel begged once more as Riker shook his head.

"No..." Riker said once more as he crossed his arms, he sat back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Please." Rydel begged once more.

"Oh my shut up!" Rocky shouted as they turned to him with looks. "Sorry but you've been asking him for an hour now."

"He's right it's really annoying." Ratliff said as Rydel sent him a look.

"Maybe you're face is annoying but am I complaining no." Rydel said as everyone looked at her with shock.

"Ry calm down okay; I'm sorry." Ratliff said as Rydel sighed and sat down.

"No I'm sorry, I just want this idea to work and I need all of you're guy's help." Rydel said with a smile.

"Need all of our help for what?" Austin asked as he walked downstaris.

"Oh Austin! I have an idea to bring you and Ally together!" Rydel said as she walked over to him.

"I told you were friends nothing more." Austin said trying to leave out his conversation with his mom.

"Please you so like her and I even heard you say it." Riker said as Austin looked at him.

"Me say that? Where did you hear that because I never said that at all." Austin said with nervous in his voice.

"Um you said it to mom upstairs." Riker said with a laugh.

"You were spying on me!?" Austin asked as he looked at Riker with a frown. "Why!?" Austin questioned.

"Because it's funny and I was bord, plus I wanted to see you're reaction when I told you." Riker said with a laugh.

"Why I outta - " Austin began as Rydel stopped him.

"Austin ignore him he's a jerk; and plus you need to hear my idea for you and Ally it's awesome!" Rydel said with a smile.

"Okay then let's hear this idea." Austin said as he looked at his sister with interest.

"A ball..." Rydel said as Austin sent her a look.

"A ball? You know this isn't the the olden days right?" Austin asked with a look.

"Come on please! A ball, I've seen it work plenty of times on tv!" Rydel argued with hope.

"Yeah that's on televison this is real life." Austin said once more.

"Actually this is a fanfiction and you're stupid to think it's real life." Riker said with a laugh.

"Oh! Burn with a fourth wall saying! Burn!" Ratliff laughed as he and Riker clapped hands.

"Fine we'll do the ball." Austin said as Rydel began to jump with joy. "But this better work..." Austin trailed with a look.

"Oh don't worry it will." Rydel said smiled. "I should get started on the flyers!" Rydel said as turned and left the room.

Same Time As Austin But With Ally

"I don't know Trish." Ally said as she and Trish sat on Ally's bed in her bedroom talking.

"But Ally; Dallas would be great for you; he's a really nice guy." Trish said with plead in her voice.

"Thanks for the offer Trish but I'm not really into dating anyone at the moment." Ally said trying to get Trish to stop talking.

"I'm serious Ally you'll never find another guy like Dallas." Trish said as Ally stood up and began to walk over to her desk.

"I wouldn't say that." Ally said as she smiled and whistled as she finally sat down at her desk.

"You're seeing someone!" Trish said as she walked over to Ally with a smile.

"What? No...what makes you think that?" Ally said as she began to look through the things on her desk to stop talking.

"Hm, the smiling, the whistling, and the denial." Trish said with a look. "So who is he? What's his name?" Trish asked.

"I can't tell you." Ally said as Trish looked at her with a frown.

"Oh come on, why not? I am you're best friend." Trish said with a look.

"Fine but you can't tell my father or he'll kill the guy and then me." Ally said as Trish nodded.

"Okay I promise, so what's his name?" Trish asked she really wanted to know.

"His name is Austin." Ally said as Trish stopped and looked at her in shock. "The guy I've been haning with for a while now."

"You mean as in Moon?" Trish asked as Ally nodded. "I thought you guys stopped being friends?" Trish asked with worry.

"Well we still are and he only did that to make people think we weren't still friends so we could be friends." Ally explained.

"Clever..." Trish said as Ally nodded, her phone beeped, and she looked at it. "Well Ally I have to go." Trish said with a look.

"Aw you do? This isn't about me still seeing Austin is it?" Ally asked with worry, she was afraid Trish was mad at her.

"No not at all, my mom needs me apparently JJ tried one of his magic tricks again." Trish said with a frown.

"Oh well okay see you tomorrow then?" Ally asked as Trish nodded and said goodbye to her; she closed the bedroom door behind her.

"Moon is dead..." Trish said to herself as soon as Ally couldn't hear her, she was paying Austin a little visit...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter fifteen! Cliffy! Can't anyone leave them alone!? Anyway thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter sixteen will come soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	16. Chapter 16

The Bad Boy & The Song Writer - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter sixteen! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AWESOME! Anyway as normal I own nothing from A&A or R5; oh and I know you'll LOVE this chapter! ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 16

Next Day At School With Ally

"So she just left after you told her you and Austin were still hanging out?" Kira asked with wonder as she frowned.

"Yeah and she even said it had nothing to do with that news but for some reason I can feel she's lying to me." Ally finished.

"Oh this is not good, you know she's going to do something to stop this right!?" Kira asked with worry as Ally frowned.

"Man! I knew she was, and who know what Trish has planned!" Ally cried out in frustration, she was tired of this.

"I don't know but I know it won't be good and it will mostly include Austin." Kira added with a look.

"Gosh we have to find Austin." Ally said as Kira nodded, she was willing to help her friend out.

"Yeah before Trish does! Come on!" Kira stated as she grabbed Ally and began to pull her down the halls of Marino High.

Both of them ran down various hallways for what felt like an eternity but was really only five minuets. When they found Austin he was standing by his locker with his redheaded friend Dez. Ally forgot that the two were friends and frowned.

"What do we do? He's with his friend." Ally said in a panic. "Maybe he found out about us!" Ally panicked even more.

"Relax I'm sure he knows nothing about it anyway." Kira said as she began to walk over to them, Ally stopped her.

"We can't go over there when Dez is there, he could tell Austin's parents!" Ally said with worry.

"Oh Ally it's fine, come on let's go say hi." Kira said as she pulled Ally once more and began to head over to Austin and Dez.

As soon as they made it over to the boys Ally instantly felt like this was a really bad idea. But yet something else told her that Dez was different and Dez was the first one to break the awkward silence which Ally was thankful for but still frowned.

"Oh hey! It's Ally from the music store." Dez said with a look towards Austin.

"Nice to see you too Dez." Ally said with a look, she noticed Austin wearing sunglasses.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Ally asked with wonder instantly. "Were inside the school." Ally added with worry.

"Oh um, no reason, I was outside and haven't taken them off yet." Austin said with a nervous tone.

"You're lying." Kira said as Austin shook his head.

"No I'm not." Austin said as Kira crossed her arms, looked at Ally who nodded, and reached for the sunglasses. "Hey!" Austin called as he tried to keep Kira away but failed, she managed to get the sunglasses off and they gasped.

"Austin what happened!?" Ally questioned as she saw that his left eye now was covered in a black and blue bruise.

"Um, nothing, I went to close a door, and um is swung - " Austin began as Dez interrupted him.

"Dallas found out you two were still seeing one another and started a fight with him." Dez explained the truth.

"What!?" Ally and Kira asked in shock, they never did like Dallas.

"That jerk! I'm so glad I turned down Trish's over when she tried to hook me up with him." Ally said with a frown.

"Wait Trish tried to set you up with him?" Austin asked with wonder as Ally nodded.

"But I said no because well here it is I like you and only you." Ally said as she smiled at Austin who smiled back.

"Really?" Austin asked as Ally nodded. "Well I like you and only you as well." Austin said as he and Ally hugged.

"Aw!" Kira said as they turned to her and sent her a look. "Sorry I'll be over here." Kira said as she walked over to Dez.

"Ally I know a lot of things are happen between us, but I love you, will you be my girlfriend?" Austin asked with hope.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" Ally answered as she and Austin kissed for the first time.

They stood there for like two minuets kissing and when they pulled away from one another they smiled. Even if they were in the middle of a family fude they'd keep their relationship a secret from their parents.

"Now that were together I have to be on you're side, come with me." Ally said with a smile as she grabbed Austin's hands.

"Where are we going!?" Austin asked with wonder as he followed his new girlfriend.

"To have a little talk with Dallas about what happened." Ally said with a look.

"Ally you don't have to do that." Austin said with happiness.

"Of course I do, he hurt my boyfriend, now he has to pay." Ally said with a look.

"Wow who's thought little innocent Ally could hurt someone." Austin joked as Ally playfully smacked him and smiled.

"I can hurt someone...anyway I just need to find out where he lives, but where do I find his address?" Ally asked.

"Um, the internet..." Austin said with a look. "You know that place where people go to shop and look up things and..."

"I know what the internet is!" Ally said as she and Austin walked away, Dez and Kira were left to look at one another.

* * *

**A/N - AW! ASULLY! :) Lol reference to the first Austin & Ally episode lol :) Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Thanks so much chapter seventeen coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	17. Chapter 17

The Bad Boy & The Song Writer - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seventeen! Thanks so much for all you're reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Anyway as normal I own nothing from A&A or R5 so please ENJOY chapter seventeen! :)**

* * *

Chapter 17

Later That Day With Ally

"I still can't believe Dallas was afraid of me!" Ally stated a little later as she and Austin stopped in front of Sonic Boom.

"I know, his face when you asked him about what happened, it was the most funniest thing ever!" Austin said as they

"You know Austin; I'm glad were dating." Ally said with a smile as she hugged him. "I love you." Ally said with happiness.

"Well I love you more." Austin said as he planted a kiss on Ally's head.

"I know I forgot to say it earlier so I had to tell you now; I was just mad about Dallas." Ally explained with a look.

"No worries, I knew you loved me because you went to face Dallas for me." Austin said with a smile.

"Aw..." Ally said as she they pulled into a kiss once more; they were interrupted by a voice.

"Ally!" Lester called in shock as Austin and Ally turned around and froze on the spot.

"Dad!? I thought you had a convention today when I got home!?" Ally questioned, she was worried, and scared.

"I was suppose to have one but the owner got sick and had to cancel and I'm glad he cancelled!" Lester shouted.

"But daddy I can explain." Ally began as Lester stopped her with a frown.

"No need, you're going behind my back and dating this horrid Moon kid." Lester said as Austin sent him a look this time.

"Exscue me?" Austin asked hurt by the insult that was sent to him.

"Stay out of this blondie, and stay away from my daughter." Lester said as he grabbed Ally and pulled her to him.

"Please sir, with all due respect this fude is between my parents and you guys, not me and Ally." Austin tried with plead.

"Yeah and it's not fair that you're keeping us apart, please let us be together." Ally begged as well with hope.

"I love you're daughter, and I would never harm her, and I'd respect her with all my love." Austin finished with a smile.

"No!" Lester said in anger as he pointed at Austin. "You are not welcomed here! I suggest you leave!" Lester said again.

"But dad - " Ally began as Lester stopped her with an upset look.

"...And you young lady; you and me are going to have a long talk; inside now!" Lester said with anger in his voice.

"Ally wait!" Austin called as Ally stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Oh no! She's not waiting, leave boy before I call the cops on you." Lester said with even more anger if that was possible.

"Can I speak to her for just a minuet!?" Austin questioned with wonder and hope.

"Fine a minuet; but that's all you have." Lester said as he turned and walked into Sonic Boom by himself.

"What is it Austin?" Ally asked with wonder, she looked at him with loving eyes.

"Just know I still love you, and you're still my girlfriend, and here take this." Austin said as he shoved a piece of paper into her hands quickly. "Don't look at it till you're alone." Austin added once more.

"Okay but will I see you again?" Ally asked with hope as Austin nodded.

"Yes, tomorrow at school." Austin said with a smile. "Til then Dawson." Austin said as he pulled her in and kissed her.

The kiss lasted for half a second before Ally's dad shouted at her to come in. Before Ally did walk away she hugged him, and watched him leave, after that she tucked the piece of paper her gave her in her pocket, and headed inside.

She was in so much trouble and she knew it...

* * *

**A/N - OMG! More problems! Ugh parents are always in the way! Lol just kidding not really; anyway want to know what the slip of paper Austin gave Ally was? Well then I want to say thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter eighteen coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	18. Chapter 18

The Bad Boy & The Song Writer - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eighteen! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING almost eight reviews! Anyway as normal I own nothing from A&A or R5 so please ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 18

Next Day With Austin

"Wow Rydel! This place looks AMAZING!" Austin said as he looked at the school gym that was decorated for the ball.

"Thanks I know!" Rydel said with a smile as they looked at the place.

Austin was right, the school gym looked so amazing he was sure that this plan was going to work. Well, he was hoping it would, and he was hoping it brought their parents, and Ally's parents closer as friends then rivals. It would be awesome!

Not only that but everyone would be in dresses and tuxes, and masks so no one would know who is who. Rydel continued to finish decorating the gym and Austin continued to look around. With a smile on his face, he began to think of a song.

" - thing tonight we make sure it ever happens between them." A voice said from outside the gym doors.

Standing in shock Austin began to wonder who was talking on the other side of the closed door. Opening the door as quietly as he could and peered his head around. Instantly Austin was even more shocked when he saw Trish standing there.

"Because if we let this happen, it will affect us and them!" Trish yelled into her phone. " - No I said tonight, after all Ally is planning on going to this stupid ball set up by him and it's all because she wants to be with him." Trish said again.

"What?" Austin asked himself as he tried to figure out what Trish was talking about.

" - You have it all wrong, we find them before they find one another and we keep them away from the other." Trish said. "It's simple math Dallas, Brooke will dance with Austin and you'll dance with Ally." Trish finished explaining.

Austin turned and closed the door behind him quickly to go out the other way. Trish was planing with Dallas and Brooke to keep him and Ally apart and they were not going to get away with this. Not as long as he got to Ally before Dallas did.

Same Time As Austin But With Ally

Ally was finally alone in her bedroom and she sat down on her bed. Pulling out the piece of paper Austin had given her she smiled. When her father was done yelling at her, she was pretty upset, basically he grounded her from being around Austin.

Unfolding the paper Ally instantly smiled. On the paper was a flyer for a ball tonight at the school gym. It was a secrete invitation from Austin inviting her to a school dance, she didn't even know they were having.

"Ally; Trish is here to see you." Lester said as he opened the door and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks dad, sent her in." Ally said with a smile, it would be nice to talk to someone about today.

"She's in here Trish and you have five minuets." Lester said as Trish nodded when she walked in.

Lester left the two girls alone and when he was gone Trish closed the door behind him. After all she wanted to talk to Ally; and she didn't want Ally's dad to get involved, well now that she thought about it, maybe she did.

"Trish I'm so glad you're here, my dad grounded me!" Ally complained with a frown.

"Oh; so that means you won't be going to the school ball tonight?" Trish asked with a little hope in her voice.

"Please! I'm still going, after all I'll get to see Austin." Ally said with a smile

"Ally I don't think that's a good idea, what if you get caught?" Trish asked with worry.

"So I'm till going, my dad needs to learn that me and Austin are meant for one another." Ally said with happiness.

"Just listen to me Ally; Austin is a jerk, a heartbreak, it's who he is, it's why he's the bad boy of Marino High!" Trish cried.

"There's more to him then that and I've gotten to know him pretty well." Ally said with a smile.

"Yeah...a little to well." Trish muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Ally asked as she faced Trish with a look.

"I said; you only know him by what he told you; after all he could be lying." Trish said once more.

"You know enough Trish, I thought you were my friend." Ally said with a sigh.

"I am!" Trish said instantly with a look of worry.

"Really? Because if you were then you'd be happy for me, and you'd want me with Austin, but you're doing the opposite." Ally said with a frown.

"What are you saying?" Trish asked with wonder.

"I'm saying maybe you're not my true friend, besides Dez told me you were the one that told his parents about us in the first place." Ally said as she pointed to Trish who looked at her in shock.

"How did he know!?" Trish questioned as Ally frowned and crossed her arms.

"I don't know but I think it's best if you leave." Ally said as Trish looked at her in shock.

"But Ally I - " Trish began as Ally cut her off.

"No Trish you're fired, from being my friend." Ally said as Trish's eyes widen, Trish instantly got angry.

Soon enough Trish turned and began to storm out of Ally's room and Ally sat down at her desk ready to cry. She had no idea why she said that but she was upset with Trish, and honestly Trish kind of deserved it after everything she's done.

But Ally began to get ready for the ball tonight. After all she was looking forward to this and was hoping this would get her mind off of the whole Trish problem she just had, tonight she was going to be with Austin and no one was going to stop her...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter eighteen! Wow was not expecting that to happen hu!? Anyway thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter ninteen coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	19. Chapter 19

The Bad Boy & The Song Writer - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter nineteen! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are AMAZING! Anyway as normal I own nothing from A&Aor R5 so please ENJOY chapter nineteen! :)**

* * *

Chapter 19

Later That Day With Ally

"Hey dad, I'm gonna go and spend the night at Kira's tonight, is that okay?" Ally asked with hope as she looked at her dad.

"Yes...but this isn't a trick to try and sneak out to see that Austin kid is it?" Lester asked as he eyed his daughter.

"No dad." Ally lied, she felt bad for lying. "We just want to hang out since it's Saturday." Ally explained with a forced smile.

"Oh well then sure, have fun tonight sweetie." Lester said as he patted Ally on the shoulder and left the room.

Ally smiled, she told her first lie and for some reason, it felt cool to get away with it in the firs place. All though she still felt really bad about it and headed upstairs to her room to pack a suitcase for Kira's. She was going to stay the night there.

"Hey!" Kira called as she entered Ally's room. "Are you ready to go?" Kira asked with a smile.

"Yeah I just have to put my dress in my suitcase for tonight's ball and then I'm good to go." Ally explained with excitement.

"Good because girl you are going to the ball to be with Austin." Kira added as Ally nodded.

"Thanks Kira, it's good to know I have a real friend to support me through this." Ally said as she hugged her friend.

Once the girls were done hugging Ally finished packing and they both left for Kira's house. Sure she kind of told the truth about staying with Kira but she still lied about seeing Austin and she felt really guilty about all of this.

However she didn't let it bother her because she knew that once she saw Austin, this was all worth it. In fact when they arrived at Kira's house they both began to get ready for the ball, after all they only had two hours!

Same Time As Ally But With Trish

"...So you know the plan right?" Trish asked as she raised her eyebrow at Dallas and Brooke.

"Um, what was the plan again?" Brooke asked with confusion as Trish sent her a death glare.

"Ugh! Fine I'll go through it one more time, but you better pay attention!" Trish said with annoyance and anger.

"Okay we'll pay attention." Dallas said as Brooke nodded.

"Alright Austin and Ally will come in looking for one another, but you two will keep them apart." Trish explained with a smile. "And if they try to get close at all, we pull the parent card and you two kiss them in front of the other." Trish finished.

"Yeah!" Brooke said with a smile. "I'll get to kiss Austin!" Brooke said with happiness.

"And I'll get to kiss Ally!" Dallas said with excitement, Trish just rolled her eyes.

Same Time As Ally And Trish But With Austin

"Aw you look so handsome in you're tux!" Rydel called as she finished helping Austin get ready for the ball.

"Rydel, please you're embarrassing me." Austin said as he tried to look away from her, his checks were turning red.

"No you're embarrassing yourself, and you're checks are red, tomato face." Riker snickered as he laughed.

"Riker leave him alone! This is gonna be a special night for him, and he doesn't need it ruined by you!" Rydel stated.

Austin rolled his eyes as he finished tying on his black bow tie. Sometimes his family can be really annoying but he still loved them and if it wasn't for his family, this night wouldn't be happening. Besides soon, he'd get to see Ally!

"It's not my fault he's a whimp around girls, maybe if he wasn't so weird he'd already have a girlfriend." Riker laughed.

"Hey! I've dated, Kira, Brooke, now I'm dating Ally. So yeah I have a girlfriend." Austin said in defense.

"Whatever." Riker said as he scoffed a little.

"Come on bro stop being hard on Austin, Rydel's right, don't ruin this night for him." Rocky said as he sent him a look.

It was like that until it was time to leave. The boys kept at it all the way to the school dance and Austin was pretty sure that by the end of the night, there was going to be a fight between his siblings sometime soon and he didn't want to be in it.

When they arrived Austin was amazed by how many people came to the dance. He didn't think this many people would come to a dance that was thrown by his sister, but then again, he was happy they did. All he needed to do now was find Ally...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter nineteen! Thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter twenty will come soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	20. Chapter 20

The Bad Boy & The Song Writer - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter twenty! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are AMAZING! And because of that here's the next update, as normal I own nothing from A&A or R5 so please ENJOY chapter twenty! :)**

* * *

Chapter 20

That Night At the Ball With Austin

Inside the gym Austin was moving about trying to find Ally. He was hoping he would find her so they could possibly dance together and hang out. After all, that was why his sister put this whole thing together, so he could be with Ally.

As Austin walked around the gym trying not to run into other kids that where there, he stopped at the snack table to wait. It felt like he had been walking around for almost an hour and there was still no Ally. He decided to get some punch.

"Oh hi Austin." A voice said next to him as he turned and frowned a little.

"Oh, hi Brooke." Austin said with a little bit of annoyance, he never did like Brooke.

"So um, do you wanna dance?" Brooke asked with hope and wonder as she smiled.

"Look Brooke, I would love to dance, but I'm already with someone and I'm waiting for her, and I kind of can't." Austin said.

"Really? I don't see you with a girl, so I think you're free." Brooke explained with a look.

"Well I can't and I am with another girl, our relationship was a one time thing and honestly those feeling are gone." Austin

"Fine! You'll regret this!" Brooke scoffed before she stormed off and vanished.

Austin groaned and shook his head. Honestly he had no idea why he ever dated her in the first place, she was a control freak and wanted to be with twenty four seven, it was annoying. But now she was even more worse then before.

Still Austin didn't t it ruin his night, he began to look for Ally again and when he did find her, she was by the entrance. It was like any Cinderella movie. Where she walked in and all eyes were on her, and the spotlight, she was beautiful.

Little Later After Austin But With Ally

Ally was standing at the entrance to the school in her long red dress. Her brown with amber highlights was up in a fancy ponytail and she had a black mask around her eyes. Kira stood next to her in a long blue dress and with her hair up also.

When everyone was done staring at them and the spotlight went back to their own business Ally and Kira smiled at one another and began to look around. In fact, Ally was looking for Austin, and Kira was looking for who knows.

"Ally!" Austin's voice called as Ally turned and saw him waving to her, she smiled.

"Austin!" Ally called as she began to run up to him; as soon as she made it over to him; they pulled one another into a hug.

"Ally I missed you so much!" Austin said as he kissed her and hugged her again.

"I missed you too!" Ally said with a smile as she stayed there hugging him.

"Well now that you're here, do you want to dance?" Austin asked as he held out his and, Ally nodded.

"I will lt you know I'm not a very good dancer." Ally explained with a frown.

"It's okay, just follow my lead and you'll do fine." Austin said with a smile as the music began to play.

Austin was right, when they started dancing it was like Ally instantly knew what to do. After all, she had one of the most perfect boys in the world helping her and together they were awesome! This was starting to be a magical night for them!

They continued to dance for like the next three songs and they were both having the time of their lives. Soon enough they were the only two dancing on the floor and everyone else was gathered around watching; they never wanted it to end...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter twenty! So cute! Sorry I love Asully! Anyway thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter twenty one coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	21. Chapter 21

The Bad Boy & The Song Writer - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is the last chapter of The Bad Boy & The Song Writer! Thanks so much for all you're reviews from the last chapter and from this whole story you guys are AWESOME! As normal I own nothing so please ENJOY the last chapter of this awesome Asully fic :) Also this fic is dedicated to all you Asully fans out there :) **

* * *

Chapter 21

At the Dance With Ally

Ally danced with Austin for a few hours and when they were both tired from dancing they stopped and sat down with each other at a table off to the right side of the gym. There they talked and got to know one another more, it was really nice.

Nothing or no one kept them apart and they were enjoying every minuet they had together before the night had to end. But as they were enjoying their time together they were surprised with one of the worst possible things happened.

"Ally Dawson!" Lester's voice called out as he came bursting through the crown.

"Austin Moon!" Mike's voice called as well as they came from the other side of the room.

Instantly both families were meet in the middle and Austin and Ally were left to stare in shock. How does this keep happening? Why do their parents know about them always being together? It was bugging them and they wanted to know.

"Dad?" Ally asked as she looked at her father in shock.

"Mom, dad?" Austin asked at the same time as Ally only towards his parents.

"What are you doing here?" Austin and Ally asked at the same time as they looked at one another and then their parents.

"I'm here to bring you home young lady." Lester said to Ally with a frown as he crossed his arms.

"...And you young man, are in trouble a lot of trouble, and you're coming home with us!" Mike said as Mimi sent him a frown.

"No!" Austin and Ally yelled at the same time. "Were staying here!" They yelled once more.

"Okay you two need to stop talking at the same time." Mike said as Lester and Mimi nodded in agreement.

"Ally you're coming home with me, and you're in a lot of trouble." Lester said as he grabbed Ally by the arm.

"You're in a lot of trouble also, like we told you before, now come Austin, time to leave." Mimi said as she grabbed him also.

As they were both being dragged away from one another Ally tried her hardest to break away from her father and run back to Austin but failed. However she did managed to break lose when they made it to the entrance and she ran fater then ever.

It seemed like Austin had broken away as well because he came running towards her and when they reached one another they pulled into a hug like they always did. They held onto tighter to one another when their parents came running to them.

"I love you Austin!" Ally cried as she clung on tighter to him.

"I love you so much to Ally!" Austin cried as he pulled her closer to him and into a kiss.

They stood there together as long as they could and when they broke the kiss they continued to hug each other tightly. However their parents started coming for them and when they were trying to break them apart they didn't let go.

Soon enough they had too and when they did they were dragged apart once more. Both parents were walking away with them, and weren't stopping any time soon. But Kira came to Lester and Dez came rushing over to Mike and Mimi.

"Wait! Before you drag them apart we have something to say!" Dez called with a look.

"We do?" Kira asked as she looked at Dez with confusion.

"Yes, well I do, why did you run over here?" Dez asked with a look.

"Oh right I do!" Kira said as Dez shook his head and looked at the Dawson's and Moon's.

"Anyway look I know them please they belong together!" Dez stated as he looked at the three parents. "Don't split them apart because of your fude, it's between you, not them." Dez finished as he tried his best to convince them.

"Yeah! Austin & Ally love each other can't you see that!?" Kira questioned with a smile. "There meant to be!" She added.

"No! We will not let this happen! Right Mimi!?" Mike asked as he turned to face his wife, she didn't answer. "Mimi?" He asked.

"Well - I agree with Dez and the girl." Mimi said as everyone looked at her in shock, Austin smiled. "They need to be together and their right, this fude is between you and Lester, not them, they have my blessing to date." Mimi finished with a smile.

"Mimi!? I'm - I'm shocked! You mean to tell me this whole time you've been okay with this!?" Mike asked in shock.

"Yes, and they should be together I see how much Austin loves and cares for this young lady, why can't you?" Mimi asked.

"Excsue me!?" Mike asked in shock as he looked at Mimi.

"See, Mrs. Moon is happy with them together, aren't you?" Kira asked as she looked at Lester with a look.

"No!" Lester said with a frown as he sent Austin a death glare.

"Daddy please! You knew Austin before you knew he was a Moon, and you knew how nice he was; please!?" Ally begged. "I love him, and he loves me, and I know he would never hurt me, please daddy I love him." Ally explained once more.

"I said no, and no is final, Ally come with me or you're in so much trouble!" Lester said with annoyance.

"Fine! Then I'll be in trouble, I just want to be with Austin please!" Ally begged as she clung onto Austin's arm.

"No! Come now!" Lester commanded as Kira stepped in once more.

"Mr. Dawson come on please let them be together, look at how happy Austin makes Ally." Kira explained as she gestured to them. "Don't you remember what it was like to be young and in love when you meet Mrs. Dawson?" Kira asked with wonder.

"You're not going to leave him are you?" Lester asked as he looked at his daughter who shook her head. "Fine..." Lester said with a sigh as he smiled a bit. "Austin and Ally, you have my blessing to be together." Lester said as they cheered.

"Yes! Thanks daddy!" Ally said as she ran up and hugged Lester and ran back to hug Austin.

"But! If pretty boy here makes you cry or hurts you in anyway; just know I'll hunt him down myself." Lester threatened.

"I will never hurt her sir I promise." Austin said with a nervose tone as he looked at Lester.

"Good you better not." Lester said as he pointed a figure at Austin, everyone laughed.

So far everything was great. Austin and Ally were pretty much allowed to be together by Ally's dad and Austin's mom, all they need now was for Mike Moon. They were all hoping he agreed with them to let Austin and Ally to be together.

"So...dad...?" Austin asked as he looked at his dad with worry. "So you know, what do you think of me and Ally together?"

"You want to know what I think?" Mike asked as Austin nodded. "Fine, I'll tell you what I think, I think it's stupid, stupid that you two want to be together, stupid on how you love one another so much, and stupid how you're growing up." Mike said.

"Hu?" Austin asked with confusion and hurt from the last sentence.

"What I mean is, I'm upset that you're growing up, now father wants to see their child grow up." Mike explained with a look.

"He's not wrong you know." Lester said as he nodded in agreement.

"And...I'm proud of you for standing up for what's right and because of that, you have my blessing." Mike finished.

"Yes! Thanks dad!" Austin said as he and his dad hugged and ran back over to Ally to hug her once more.

Finally Austin and Ally were allowed to be with one another and it took so much for them to be. After a lot of convincing they were happy and they pulled everyone into a group hug. Not only were they happy; but they knew who their real friends were. After all they were told about Trish, Dallas, and Brooke, and they knew everything, all they had to do was take care of them...

* * *

**A/N - Aw! Happy ending :) Well that's how I wanted it to end lol :) Not very good I know but I had such a hard time with this chapter and that's how it ended. So thanks so much for reading and all you're support through this whole story you guys are AWESOME so please remember to REVIEW :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - Thanks so much to all of you for reading and loving this story! Sorry it ended lame, I tried my best to find a good ending but I couldn't think of one, and I had HUGE writer's block but I knew I needed to write it for you!**

**P.S.S - As of April 25 2014 Austin & Ally had been renewed for a fourth season! More Asully and hopefully Trez! **


End file.
